Naruto Addams
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto's mother is an Addams!


Hey, everyone. I am surprised that very few people ever saw the potential in this crossover genre type…… Maybe a production company should put a new series of the Addams family on TV. I personally think it would be an awesome idea. Of course, I don't own any of these characters. 

Naruto was not your normal child. For one, he was hated by his own village to the point where they were trying to starve him to death. Another thing which made him not normal was the fact that he could get along with any animal that was poisonous, dangerous, and even diseased. He also liked dark clothing some days and insanely bright clothing other days.

Sarutobi sighed. He knew Naruto was not ever going to fit in with his peers. He could only do so much for the boy in the village. He looked up at the calendar and saw that Naruto's 4th birthday was coming up and the boy was still miserable. Standing with a sigh, he walked over to the picture of the 4th and looked directly into the eyes before speaking "Well, I am sorry your son is treated like this Minato….. It is time to put your plan into action, my old friend…………..let's just hope his mother's **REAL **family does not rub off on him too much." Sarutobi cringed at the thought. He reached up and gently rested his hand on the picture before pulling it off the wall, leaving the frame on the wall. Inside the frame was an old phone. Shaking his head, he picked up the receiver and started to dial the phone rang several times before it was answered. Sarutobi then spoke in a not happy, but neither angry tone (more resigned really). "Is this the Addams residence?."

Fester was trying to devise a more deadly explosive ("More bang!"), when he heard a phone ring in his lab just as the new mixture went off in his face. "Wait, a phone in my lab?…..but that has not been used since..." his voice trailed off as he ran for the phone- or at least where the phone used to be. Throwing papers, rocks, strange powder and some kind of dead rodent into the air, he located the phone. Grabbing the received, he picked it up and then heard a strange voice ask "Is this the Addams residence?"

Fester was disheartened that it was not his and Gomez's sister. They had not heard from her in many years. But why would somebody else use this phone? This was HER phone. Still, he answered "Yes it is. And who are you and can you tell me why my sister has not called for four and a half years?"

The voice on the other line went silent before responding "She's dead…..she died in childbirth." Fester dropped heavily into a nearby chair. He had just lost his sister. Wait! The voice said she had a kid! Fester slumped down in a daze, he then heard the Sarutobi's voice on the phone again. "I was wondering if her side of the family would come here and adopt him?" Fester's world came back at those words. He took a breath to help calm himself before answering. "Of course we will do it- Addams' stick together." (already knowing the family would say yes anyway).

Sarutobi's voice came though. "Your sister left me instructions on how to get here from your house she said all you have to do is to ring her gong." With that, the phone went dead. Fester stared at it for a long moment, then lurched out of the chair, ran out of his lab, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Gomez, Morticia, Lurch, Cousin It, Grandma. Get Wednesday and Pugsley I have something to tell all of you. It involves **FAMILY**!"

Gomez just stared at his brother. Their sister had died and her son needed them to take him in. Gomez fell back onto the couch his hands on his face. " Our Sister died? Her son, our nephew left in the world alone……NO we are going there now. Find that gong!" Gomez shouted in a voice that was surprisingly strong- snapping everyone out of their stupor.

Morticia gazed calmly at Gomez, walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gomez please calm yourself, it would do no good to the boy if you are angry like this."

Gomez looks Morticia in the eyes. "I know Morticia. Maybe we will see cousin Gai there…..Do you think he has gotten out of his spandex obsession?" Gomez thinks for a bit before turning back to his family. "Let's find that gong."

"HEY EVERYONE! WEDNESDAY AND I FOUND IT!" Pugsley yelled as loud as his five year old lungs could allow. Before Pugsley could do anything more, he was practically run over by the rest of the family. What they came upon was an old gong. It had the traditional concave shape, but was highly ornate with ravens and dragons around the edges and a bunch of strange symbols that seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's strike it." Gomez stated as he walked over towards the gong, and grabbed a overly large hammer and swung it, making a dull reverberating "Clang" when it hit. Then the gong let loose black tendrils that drew a circle around the Addams. Before they could do more than look around in surprise, they disappeared in a black flash and a loud scream.

The Addams reappeared in Sarutobi's office, much to the surprise of the Sarutobi. "Well, just like her you all know how to make an entrance." Sarutobi spoke in a tone laden with mild amusement, not missed by the Addams.

Gomez smiled as he rushed around the desk and hugged Sarutobi- who was reminded of Gai at that moment. " Nice to meet you old boy, so where is our nephew and why did you call us so late?" The tone started out cheerily enough, then slowed to a normal flat speech. Sarutobi cringed before sighing and taking a deep breath. It would take a long time to explain everything.


End file.
